1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital networks, and more particularly to a ring configured system for efficiently packing data while restoring service in the event of a failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) configurations available commercially from Lucent Technologies, Inc., using for example, DDM-2000 equipment, can provide service using a ring configuration which permits a multiplicity of de-multiplex sites, each feeding a customer location, and also provides protection switching for the SONET equipment to restore service in the event of a failure of one link in the optical network.
Unfortunately, this combination of features cannot be readily applied to service configurations using Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) transmission of broadband signals, such as those using Internet Protocol (IP), without having to deploy extra units of digital bandwidth, many of which are not fully utilized. This situation constitutes an economic barrier to the hoped-for deployment of several ATM transmission systems that will provide greater speed for the download of digital data to Internet end customers. The additional equipment also increases system complexity and handling.
Therefore, a need exists for a multiplexing apparatus and method congruous with ATM transport networks in a SONET ring network that includes the capability of restoring service and maintaining transferred data in the event of a failure of one or more links in the SONET ring.